everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Wolf
Axel Wolf is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the song of a wolf from another country's story of a wolf. This tan wolf prince doesn't look forward to his density with all of his friends most likely end up hating him shortly as Axel real wants it to be free of his destiny and be able to be with the one person he cares about more than anything else. Axel side with the rebels of ever after high. Though it very unknown to most people think he is a royal. He like raven believes everyone has a right to their happily ever after and it is not fair to be judged because of things your parents did. Portrayers 2015- Donald Glover(marshall lee) Is the only man well I could think of that had that good boy bad boy tone voice. His voice would be more of a Seattle ascent and a bit higher since Axel is a teenager. 2018- If they ever decided to redo the series of ever after high the new voice character/singer for Axel would be Ashestoashesjc a well-known cover singer. Why cause his voice seems similarly to Donald Glover. (that and I don't know if he is no longer a voice actor and they have similar voices but his sounds younger.) Character Appearance Axel is compared to be one of the tallest students that are not a giant at ever high after high standing at 6'7 Axel is as tall as BadWolf. Just like most of the acolytes are near his weight fight and muscular though it's hard to tell since he wears jackets often. He is ethnically tan though on some parts of his body there are lighter areas to show of his arctic wolf father. He like his mother has dark black hair that he often has pulled back like greasers from the 50s movies and his tail is the same black. His large pointed fluffy black ears, and bright yellow eyes with yellow pup-lie to an inductee that he is a wolf along with his large hands with claws and large canines that come out when he is either laughing, smiling/smirking or singing. Axel dresses in clothing that is mode moderately punk/causal style mixed with an animalistic edge. With most if not all his clothes somewhere having ripes, tares, or holes in them. This can be most seen in his jeans and shoes that were packed in most fabric-based clothes has patches everywhere. Most if not all his outfits will have fur around some part. Personality Axel seemed to you typical prickly bad boy that only thing comes to few as a rude ass who only knows how to treat people with very little to no respect at all. His public few is this side that most seem to see at school. Axel seems heartless and cruel. He truly doesn't appear to have a single redeeming quality about him. This makes it hard for him in public to see Axel tends to end up becoming the bullies most times in public due to him trying to follow a destiny he doesn't like. Though hanging out with the pack a bullies group does not seem to help people think any better of him. With Axel being as smart he is his bullying goes to the put people are put down thinking they are stupid. He has more than once made apple cry.T hough this is not the real Axel this a mask he wears for the teachers and even for Apple White who wants everyone to follow their destiny. The real Axel is kind, chivalrous, charming adventurous and seems to have a love for most music and performing based. Some of his friend seven say he seems to have PTSD from the year of abuse from his father. Axel, for the most part, is not very sociable, trying his best at tia me to avoid having to have a public fight because of s of fr and the headmaster. Thought that is just in public when in private like his home or dorm with his close friends. Axel is a very talkative guy who will end up pulling out game station or Gautier to do something impressive around some of his friends. To his destiny, he seems to want but in truth is he want to be free from it. All he wants to do is perform with his friends and marry a girl that he will fall in love with himself and not one chosen for him. 'Hobbies & Interests' Music Music for Axel is one of the biggest outlets in his life and is one of the few hobbies that has been part of his life for the longest part of it. Axel tends to want to learn almost everything that happens to do with music. Though most people tend to think he only likes hard rock, heavy metal, and not anything other than that most are surprised when they go visit him at his family home or even his dorm room they find one of the biggest music collections in the school. Axel is classicly trained on almost everything as well due to his love of music most would think he did it to make his family happy but he enjoys learning everything. Fashion Coming soon. Fairy Tale 'As the story goes.' Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Grimnomics: With Madame Yaga 3rd Period: Grimmnastics with Gingerbread b man 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with Madame Yaga 5th Period: '''Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper '''6th Period: Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin Extra Period: Counseling with Mother Goose and a fairy god other- Every(Mondy, Wednesday Friday.( moring) Bookball practice with Gingerbread man. Once a week doctor visits for his meds. Trivia * Was Born on October 20 * He can shirt into a Wolf-no shit. * He has a necklace that makes the ears, tail and fur diapers when he wants it gone. * Axel speaks both Russian and English as his dominant languages. He also can speak French Spanish Japanese and Italian * Axel is a big gamer nerd, with his fave titles being mostly first shooter games as well as racing games. * When people ask Axel what his bands are he ulsay says"mystery skulls and anything that is punky goth or rap in general. He also said he will listen to Kesha, , and Gorliza when he's bored." * He is ambidextrous with his right being the dominate hand. He though himself due to the fact he wanted to learn how to play different gaiters. * It is not known yet to most but Axel is bipolar. Were he can flip out in fits of rage going as fare as once killing one of his own family members. He freaked out about it and has been on meds ever since. * Axel lives in a tent outside of the school near the woods due to not like being near people. Would later move into a den with his Pack mates. * Axel has said his fave game for his pc is the jump scare game five nights of Freddy. * In his tent is a poster of Marilyn Manson * Axel is a classically trained dancer. His mother liked the idea when she first came to Russia. It's more of a hobby than anything else. He no longer goes dancing classes unless drag being a princess that knows he can dance. * On several tables and nightstands are mangas know as One Piece, Bleach, Naruto Toriko, and other manga's. * When moved into the den Axel lets it slip to Minutte he bipolar by his outbreak on his cousin. Quotes |} Appears In Themes New Theme Songs * Blame It On The Kids This is one of Axel's new theme songs. This would be most likely having to do with him wanting to take the main blame for all the problems the royals think the rebels are causing. With that he feels like everyone is watching for to slip up after he just goes back to ever after high. He is so tired. He knows is not his fight but he still heeds to try. * OLD These are all the old theme songs. from ships to ideas of him. * Don't You Dare Forget The Sun" by Get Scared - Axel main theme song. I think that this messed up young man sings it to himself every time he comes back from being treated like crap by his father. * Killer - The Ready Set -The waring song for all ships. Axel though loving and kind is still a wolf after all he is dangers. * It Boys-Guys Don't like me-This would explain why Axel doesn't have many guy friends. * Ghost Town- Voodoo-Axel/Fabyeel ship this world Axel and Faybell lived in together during there middle school years made it hard for each other. They were madly in love when they were little. Well as far as a person can be in love when they were little. Though over time it seemed that axel was just a doll to Faybeel. This song can either be Axel saying he is still in love with Faybeel or realizes he is her puppet. (Also. in thRPrp known as Blood Blue Moo ball, Blue Moon Ball and he can sen with his band performing the song as he screams and howls in pain.) * The Boy Who Murdered Love amv edited by ONEWAYS - Another ship song. It is mostly thought of with the girl in Axel little fan club * One Direction - They Don't Know About Us -Axel/Minuette- This is the main ship song of Axel and Minutte. With there ship being a secret to most of ever high. Axel * Hope of Morning" by Icon For Hire- Bipolar theme song. It is how he fell when he has his episodes. These are the lie-the cab-this would another Axel/Minuette ship song. This would be more if Axel and Minuette had dated and then broke up. He would see her and freak out knowing he still loves her. He would lie saying he was happy and had someone new "Make It Up" by Sam Tsui his would another Axel/Minuette ship song. This song would be with the events of Axel trying to get Minuette realise she likes him. "It can't be over" monster high - This would be most likely how Axel would break up with Minuttte if the there ship ever became official. The most likely hood is that Minutte mother would find out about them and start to talk to Axel's father. Axel's father would would most likely talk down about there love and tell him if he didn't break up with her he would have to hurt her. Axel would do as he told wanting to protecting her. He would then got homeschooling to keep her safe. The Lion Guard: We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa) -This would be a younger version of Calli and Axel friendship. XD I don't 'know I Iust thought of either one signing this but with dog noises. Notes Axel has 2 different artists. References # ↑ Enchanted Forest: Axel's Tent # Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Ship of the Month Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:LolthieOcs